


Icons Celebrating the 150th Anniversary of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

by greerwatson



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Icons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 13 icons celebrating the 150th anniversary of the publication of <i>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icons Celebrating the 150th Anniversary of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> The illustrations used in making these icons were originally drawn in black-and-white by John Tenniel for _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and then tinted for _The Nursery Alice_.
> 
> The book cover used as the common background for all the icons is the original edition of the novel.
> 
> (I got all the pictures from Wikimedia Commons.)

               

 

               

 

               

 


End file.
